Playing Matchmaker
by Kxtskii
Summary: What's worse then falling in love? Falling in love with someone that hates your guts. Then running a matchmaking business with them.
1. Confidants, Not Friends

At the fragile age of eleven, he came eye to eye with Akira Kurusu.

Honestly, the raven-haired boy didn't seem that bad at first, he was a mess of puffy curls and dimples, a smug smirk and a witty humor that could charm any girl at the lunchroom. Kurusu made an effort when it came to the shy, chestnut-haired boy and that much was obvious. Whether it was helping him with his math homework to letting him have some of his bento, Akira never minded showing the older boy care.

Care was something Goro never received, his mother shot herself only a few years after having him, ashamed of having such an unruly child. It broke his heart, he always blamed himself for that, he should have never been born… Then his mother would still be alive, beautiful and happy. His father was a very respected politician, he did not have the time for such a terrible child and only hired a nanny to take care of him. He couldn't tarnish his beautiful reputation with the public knowing he abandoned his own son, so hiring the best nanny there was seemed to be a step in the right direction.

He never had friends to show him care, he was known as the weird kid in class who still watches Featherman every Friday. (It was a good show!) He was picked on and treated as a burden, just as his mother had treated him, just as his father had treated him. He was a burden, he knew that, so he never defended himself. Why defend something that was already known to be true?

Who could blame him for getting attached to the glasses wearing boy? He finally had something he had been yearning for his whole life. He felt love for this boy, shameless, unconditional love that consumed his entire being. The love that was most prominent when the other boy spent a few minutes talking to him, heart pounding and hands shaky. He was not sure why he felt this way, but he was not complaining.

It was only when a red-haired seventh grader (-an odd hair color, he heard somewhere that his mother was English, so maybe that was an explanation?) had vulgarly harassed him was when he realized he may have a problem. That these feelings may be problematic.

Were these feelings only supposed to be harbored for females? Not other boys? Was he defected? Toxic? Messed up? How was he supposed to fix himself? What was there even to fix in the first place?

The chestnut haired boy was in quite the situation, in only sixth grade he had discovered his sexuality. It was kind of sort of a big deal. With some sleepless nights, chatting with his Featherman action figures, and a whole lot of chocolate milk, he had come up with a solution. He would have to ask Akira what he thought of it! Surely, if he thought it was okay, then it was okay, right?

On a bitterly cold Friday afternoon, he pushed his chestnut locks back and stuffed his gloved hands into his pockets with determination. He was going to ask. He was going to do it!

He slipped through the crowded hallways and into the courtyard, he knew where Kurusu always was, between the eighth-grade building and the lunchroom. He was going to do this, he was feeling excited and-

And all that shattered once he caught sight of him kissing Amaya Anju, a girl with dark locks, brown eyes, fair skin and a Hello Kitty key chain sticking off her bag.

He decided on that day that he hated Akira Kurusu.

At the bumbling age of twelve, he decided Kurusu was the most irritable person on earth.

He was annoyingly charming, horribly sweet, terribly witty, he took everything as if it was a damn joke. It irked him to no end.

Akechi made it a point to ignore Kurusu, he had gone out of his way to avoid him, making sure to go to school earlier than him so they didn't cross paths in the morning, left earlier after school so he did not have to deal with the raven-haired boy trying to engage him in conversation with the other. He did everything in his power just to make sure that the other would not bother him. He did not try to hide this either… So why was the other still trying?

"Did you watch the new Featherman episode, it was-" The younger boy said softly after the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Goro sighed, blinking his reddish-brown eyes at the raven with acute boredom.

"No," Goro said plainly, without any emotion or care at all. It was a lie, he had seen it, he never misses one, and as much as he adored the latest episode in particular if he said yes then he would have to talk to the other. Lying seemed easier. Annoyance bubbled in his mind as he heard the other laugh softly and warmly.

"Come on now, I know that isn't true, you always watch it-" He began, he was quite determined wasn't he?

"Kurusu-san, I'm truly sorry, I'm tired and if I don't get back by a certain time I am afraid I will get in trouble, may we speak another time?" He said softly to the other, faking a more tired expression, it worked, which was not surprising, after all, he had a natural talent for acting.

"Oh.' Akira, he… He actually looked kind of hurt, but he pushed it away and gave him a smile even faker than the ones he occasionally plasters on his face. "Alright. I guess I should just let you be then. Hopefully, we can talk tomorrow during lunch?" He looked so pitiful, honestly, it made a pathetic amount of sick pleasure emerge in his heart.

"Yeah, maybe." He said softly, leaving it at that and walking away from the other without another word.

Yeah, he really hated Akira Kurusu.

At the confusing age of thirteen, he was accepted into a well known live-in high school, he was going to be given the chance to study at Hokkaido High School in their Political Science department. He was aspiring to become a detective, he has had that dream ever since he was only six, watching crime shows and fantasizing about what may be. Over the years watching dramas turned into the news, the news turned into predicting suspects and what may happen next, that turned into picking up books on forensics. He had quite the knack for it. He was finally escaping from that loveless hellhole of a house, from his nanny and his father's occasional emotionless phone calls. He could be independent, have worth, friends, get a job, anything he possibly wanted!

It was the last day of his middle school life, he couldn't help wear a genuine real smile as the last bell rang. He gathered his things, throwing his bag on his back as he made his exit.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Did he forget to mention that another great positive was that he would never have to see the face of Akira Kurusu again?

"Hello, Kurusu-san. Is there something that you need?" He said softly, playing nicer than he usually did. Goro let the smile falter though upon seeing his face. "I-"

"Have to go, I know, I know." Akira sighed, throwing a hand through his curly, raven locks and looking away bashfully. He looked like he had something important on his mind. He opened and closed his mouth over and over before shaking his head at the other. He looked… Defeated? "Sorry, it's nothing… But, um, have a great summer."

"O-Oh." Akechi paused, sighing softly. "Yeah, have a great summer." He smiled softly, after all, it was the last day, there was no harm in being sweet to him. He'd never see him again. He turned and walked away, leaving his former friend behind. He didn't notice the other blush as he left, maybe he would have stuck around if he did.

At the hormonal age of fourteen he arrived at his new school, high school, year one, it seemed like an amazing opportunity that he, of all people, have been granted to him. He walked through the doors, the scent of artificial lemon that stemmed from the floor cleaner the janitor used invaded his nose. Oddly enough, Akechi found he did not mind it as much as he usually would. He was elated at the moment after all.

"Your room will be 235B, you will be sharing it with another young man. You can not change roommates or rooms. Please come back if you have any questions or concerns." Lipstick slathered lips spoke to him, he was not completely focusing on the older woman, he was too excited to completely focus on anything anymore… And to be frank, he didn't totally care about what she had to say anyway. She pulled out a blue key card that was plastered with the school logo and offered it to him.

"Yes, ma'am." The aspiring detective said casually, taking the key card that was offered and walking off with it. There were maps scattered all around the school, some taking the form of signs, posters, and others small pieces of paper. With these guides, he found it was not as problematic as he thought it would be to find his way around the large complex.

To his appreciation, he didn't pass by any familiar faces, which he was grateful for. The last thing the boy wanted was to deal with his former classmates. Not that it was something he thought he had to worry about, after all, they were much too ignorant to get into a school like this. A new place, no "parental" figures to submit too. Maybe he would actually be able to put his past… In the past.

He slipped the key card into the reader, it was similar to a hotel, he was expecting some sort of physical key but he supposed a piece of plastic was more cost-effective than a metal key.

Didn't the lady say that he had a roommate? Sure, that would not be so bad as long as the person was decent. He personally did not mind sharing his space and giving up some of his privacy as long as the other person was tolerable. Who knows, maybe they would be a good match for him.

Akechi ran a hand through his chestnut hair and felt the smooth locks slip through his fingers, he was admittedly nervous in the face of his new surroundings. Who wouldn't be? New place, new people, it would cause anxiety in even the mellowness of teens. He pushed down on the handle and opened the door to his new living situation. It had that clean air, a small window to the right, two beds and-

"Oh my god, I'm going to kill myself."

 _Akira Kurusu._


	2. Roomates

"It's not the worst thing in the world- Akechi- What are you even looking for?"

It's like God hated him, he must have sinned terribly badly to deserve this. He had to share a room with this boy, this insufferable, horrible, disheveled teenage boy that he hated from the depths of his cold heart.

Okay, maybe he was being a little over dramatic about this. Goro obviously had some unresolved issues that he needed to work out, those issues were not Kurusu-sans purposeful doing, even though it felt a lot better to just tell himself it was.

His fingers flipped through the pages of the student handbook that was kindly left on the end table next to his bed, there had to be something on changing roommates, there was no way he would actually have to be stuck in a small room with Akira Kurusu for the next year of his miserable life.

"Goro, you can look through that book all you want, but we are roommates… The lady in the front said herself there was no switching. I won't bother you, gosh, you don't even have to talk to me. Pretend I don't exist like you did last year, do whatever helps you deal, but you're stuck with this.. So…" The boy sighed, running his hands through his disheveled raven curls. "So just grow up."

There was no venom in his words, the boy didn't even raise his voice at the other, he just spoke his honest feelings. That trait was one of his better qualities, even if he felt so passionate about the other, he had to appreciate the males honesty.

Akechi sighed and placed the handbook back on the oak end table. The adept teenager let himself sit on the edge of the otherwise unoccupied bed, a sigh slipping from his lips as he admitted defeat. "You're right, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come off harshly. You must have known I was coming to this school though, why didn't you tell me beforehand that we were going to be in the same school?" He paused to bite his lip for a singular minute before opening his mouth again. "I wouldn't imagine that slipping your mind, you must be proud of yourself for getting in."

The boy at the other side of the room hummed, closing his eyes in what seemed like relief before opening them only a moment later. "Of course I'm proud of myself, I got in for my writing… I don't think I ever showed you them. It wasn't exactly the course I wanted, I rather do Psychology or something along those lines but I wasn't accepted." Kurusu said softly. "I was going to tell you on the last day, but you were in such a rush, per usual, that I decided against it. So here we are now."

"Yes, here we are."

"You didn't seem happy to see me," Akira said, but instead of sounding upset, his words were teasing. "And here I was hoping you'd miss me, I suppose I was wrong, well I miss you, Goro."

"I didn't know we were on a first name basis," Akechi said boredly, obviously not amused with the change of pace in their relationship. "I thought it was rude to refer to someone by their first name unless told to."

"It is, but we have known each other for many years, and if I am correct I called you by your first name back when we first met and you seemed fine with it, maybe even pleased with it, what changed?" Akira said, looking at him with that annoying smirk on his face and those silver, cunning eyes.

"I don't see why you are looking into this so deeply, not even I would observe something so trivial so closely."

"Oh, right! What, you want to be a detective and all that jazz? That's actually pretty cool." Akira said, smirk fading and replaced with a genuine smile. He looked interested in the others hobby, as much as Akechi disliked the other, he decided he would amuse him.

"Well, when I was younger I would watch crime television shows. Not much else interested me so I would binge tons of episodes when I was bored, even though I was probably a bit young to be watching something with explicit topics. Time past and that turned into watching the news, predicting the culprit's next move… I was mostly always incorrect, I was inexperienced and I did not have the proper information. Yeah…" He paused. "That's kind of it, I've had a passion ever since."

"Oh, well, that's interesting. I'm not sure what I aspire to be… I just want to help people, you know? Help people find happiness. Maybe that's why I like psychology, maybe I would be able to help people that way." Akira spoke earnestly.

"Ah, I see, that's… Selfless of you. It's rare to see someone who actually wants to do something for the sake of helping others, not just for themselves-"

"You look at things too pessimistically." He cuts him off, which was annoying, but he let it slide. "There are plenty of good, honest people in the world, maybe you just haven't met them yet."

"That's cliche, isn't it?" The chestnut haired boy shook his head at the idea. He didn't need this idealistic trash clouding his mind.

"Maybe… We are a tad more different than I thought." Akira said, talking to himself more than talking to him. Goro let out a soft laugh, finding the others realization all amusing.

"You think?"

The weeks past in what seemed like slow motion. Every day was a constant routine, wake up before Akira, leave before Akira, come back when Akira is sleeping, ignore Akira, avoid Akira at all costs. During the times he avoided Akira he would find himself at the library, fixing his attention on studying and relishing his interests in books. Kurusu-san never came to the library, which Akechi found to be a bit irresponsible. He had so much knowledge at his fingertips yet did not take the opportunity to take it.

Whatever, to each their own.

Akechi was reading through a few of Shakespeare's greatest works, he had previously finished Romeo and Juliet and was now onto Hamlet. This wasn't something he would have picked up for himself, no, not at all, this was a class assignment. He couldn't lie though, it was great to fall asleep too.

The aspiring detective found a sort of comfort in just reading, silent, being able to drown reality out and get lost in fictional tales. That was exactly what he was doing on that sleepy Sunday afternoon until Kurusu bothered him.

"It's Sunday, why don't you ever sleep in or go out or something. I'm sure there's like... A movie adaptation of this book or something?" The raven-haired boy said, grabbing the book that was tightly secured in Goro's hand, he didn't take the book, only tilted it upwards to see the title. "Hamlet, huh?"

"Can I help you?" Akechi said, obviously not amused by the other bothering his personal time.

"Sorry, I just saw some unfairly hot guy all alone in the library and decided to say hello, what else can I say?"

He found that incredibly annoying.

The issue wasn't that Akira was incompetent or ignorant, he was actually quite charming and smooth when he wanted to be, which Akechi found more irritating than anything else. He couldn't even say the other was bad because he was good, really good.

Akechi flustered, unable to stop the dash of pink that graced his cheeks when he heard the other male using a not so subtle pickup line on him. He also couldn't stop the toxic level of venom that slipped into his voice when he replied.

"He must have left, after all, it's just me here." He replied, taking a deep sigh before putting his book down and raising one hand to rub his right temple, silently begging the tension to go away. Kurusu giggled softly at the other boy, sounding quite amused at his reaction.

"Come on, you don't have to be like that, why don't we do something? I have nothing to do and you obviously don't either. We're roommates so we might as well bond or something like that." The raven-haired boy said, rubbing the back of his neck with a small habit of nervousness. He looked… Hopeful? It was kind of pathetic, really, laughable.

The boy sighed softly and stood, stretching his bones as he put his body in movement for the first time in a few hours. Obviously, he wasn't going to be getting any more peace and quiet… He decided to reply, only out of pure politeness rather than him actually caring on what the other had to say. "Depends, what do you have in mind?"

"Oh." A look of surprise, then hesitation. "Do you like sweets? We could go get ice cream or something if you wanted."

"Asking me on dates now, are you?" He said with a shallow chuckle, slipping the classic novel into his bag before turning to the other. "No thanks, even though I will admit I do have quite the sweet tooth, I think it's best if I relocate and study more elsewhere."

"You… Really will go to some lengths to get away from me, won't you?" Kurusu said, twirling a curl around his finger with peaked interest.

"It's nothing personal."

"Obviously it is. Why would you not avoid me if it wasn't personal?" He pressed, not caring for any walls the other may be putting up against him.

"Obviously, Mr. Kurusu, it's nothing I wish to speak to you about, now go run off to your other friends. I am much too busy for these trivial disputes." Akechi said blankly, expression never changing, he found this conversation to be a waste of his precious time. The other opened his mouth to say something but ended up shaking his head and letting a look of defeat cross his face.

"See you at home."

Home is where the heart is.

When he was a child he would stare up at the ceiling, covered in plastic stars messily stuck to the white paint, he would daydream of chestnut hair and hazel eyes, supple lips, and weird sweater vests. Even a child as intelligent of him could not figure out what he was feeling. He had many friends, male and female, and they were all lovely beings, but none could hold a candle to the warmth he found in Goro Akechi's eyes.

One year his senior, much maturer, more quiet and polite then the raven, he had a much larger vocabulary than him… Kurusu, even just a child, admired him. He had taken notice about the little things that made Goro unique, his Featherman stickers that were stuck on the front of his notebooks, the way he ran his hands through his hair whenever he became nervous, how pretty he looked when he was engrossed in a good book, biting his lip and focusing intently. Akechi always became visibly excited when he got to a chapter he particularly liked. Akira found it all too adorable.

He was only eleven though, he didn't know what these feelings meant. He wasn't even totally cleared on what sexuality was. He knew he was different, while all his male friends would talk about which girl was the prettiest, who they would kiss, who they would date, the only thing that would pop into his mind was… Well, Akechi.

So when Akechi started avoiding him, he was more than hurt, he was heartbroken.

He had kissed a girl, she was decently pretty, long dark hair, big eyes, wore the same skirt every day and loved anime. It was an experimental kiss, one his friends pressured him to do, they teased him for always talking about Akechi, leaving them after school in exchange to hang out with Akechi, that he felt like he was obligated to kiss her.

It felt like nothing.

No, that's not right, what it felt like was slick pink lip gloss, awkwardness, and failed expectations. He blushed but not for the same reason she was blushing. It was embarrassing, he hadn't even noticed the chestnut-haired boy walking away from the scene, but he did hear his friends giggling in the background.

That relationship lasted an entire two weeks, two weeks of torture, honestly. She was clingy, talkative, overly affectionate, and just boring. She was so girly, they didn't like the same anime or the same manga. He ended up breaking up with her over text, kindly, of course, she seemed upset, but at least that was off his chest.

She didn't matter to him, what mattered to him was that during those two weeks Goro hadn't talked to him once. When he went to their meeting spot after school he wasn't there, he wasn't around during lunch… It was just like he disappeared from his life.

Akira felt like there was a hole in his heart, one that would not be filled up until he had that frustrating, intelligent, adorable boy back in his life.

The pain stuck around for months, and during those months he connected the pieces back together. Goro stopped talking to him the day after he locked lips with Amaya Anju, meaning he either saw them kiss or heard from someone else that they were together, whatever it may have been Goro obviously didn't like that. Figuring this out may have helped his sanity, but it didn't help the fact that he was being ignored.

Talking about Featherman didn't work, offering him sweets didn't work, talking about books didn't work, nothing worked, no matter what he did the other blinked his hazel eyes and walked away. It was frustrating, it was painful, to be so deeply hated by the one person you want the most.

Akira, an awkward age of eleven, believed that his whole world was falling apart around him.

What was the point in falling in love if it only ended like this? He just wanted to be happy. Preferably with Goro. Happy with Goro.

The boy groaned, moving on his side and facing the fluffy, dark-furred animal curled up on the other side of the bed. He brought one of his pale hands up to run it through the softness, the cat meowed softly and peaked his beautiful blue eyes open at the other.

"What should I do, Morgana? He won't talk to me, no matter what I say or do, he won't talk to me. He won't even smile at me…" The cat meowed in a response. "I know! But he won't talk to me, Morgana, he won't! Ugh!" He made some sort of awkward nose and buried his face in the cats midnight fur. "Why won't he love me?"

Upon hearing a strangled meow and feeling an unhappy shift in the animal's position, he let go. "Okay, okay, boy, I do feed you, you could at least be kind enough to comfort me. Why do people even fall in love? Well…" He paused, moving to lay on his back again and stared at those plastic shaped stars. "They do it because it makes them happy, right? But for some reason I'm not allowed that… So what should I do?" He ran a hand through his dark curls and let out a sad sigh.

"I suppose I could make others happy… That would be the simple solution…?" He glanced at the cat who meowed, suddenly it was like a million lights just flickered on in his mind.

"That's it! Morgana, you're a genius!"


	3. Hello, Mr Matchmaker!

Mr. Matchmaker,

He was all the rage, an anonymous student in the school who captured everyone's attention. Slowly after the start of school, this teen was popping up everywhere. He was famous for helping fellow students find their soulmates. It's even rumored he helped a teacher find his next husband!

His first victim was a boy by the name of Ryuji Sakomoto, he was known to be utterly hopeless when it came to romance. The boy couldn't romance a rat even with a little luck. Ryuji was a jock, hair bleached blond and eyes bright with mischief.

He was a piece of work to match with someone, but The Matchmaker would not fail, especially on his first try.

He set him up on a date with a girl by the name of Ann Takamaki, she was a beautiful model, had a tumblr-esque vibe to her and was an aspiring cosmetologist. The date was rather simple, the 1950s drive through downtown, milkshakes available, it presented a movie featuring female empowerment. It was… A really bad movie, rated terribly, punny jokes, and a cast that lacked in actual acting skills, but it worked. Ann liked the message, Ryuji found it easy to poke fun at, and soon they didn't need The Matchmaker's help.

The whole matchmaking gig was never supposed to be anything tide turning, it was just supposed to be a hobby that he could use to help a few people find love until he found love himself. Yet, before Akira's eyes it was blowing up, and he felt the need to keep an even lower profile than before.

He rubbed the back of his aching neck, computer on his lap, his history open to show his many searches of his next victim, Futaba Sakura. It was almost curfew, usually, he would be sleeping by now, or under the blankets tapping away on his cellular device as he played a phone game or read an article. He took that extra time for granted though, now it was devoted to matchmaking.

"Hey." The chestnut boy said as he swung the door open, he looked like fifty shades of absolutely done with life. He was sure that 'Hey.' was out of the niceness of his heart and not actually caring to talk to the other.

"Just hey?" Akira raised a brow, even though he could tell the other wasn't in the mood, he couldn't help but bother the other, it was amusing to see his reaction.

Goro let out an exasperated sigh before putting on a plastic smile and looking at the other with a piercing gaze. "Honey, I'm home!"

"You're home rather late." Akira pointed out, teasing him without feeling the need to be subtle.

"Ah, well, I got caught up at work?"

"You're working at almost eleven at night?"

"I'm a busy bee, what can I say?" Akechi said before plopping down on his bed, sighing and unlacing his shoes and slipping them off. "Anyway, why are you still awake, you're usually sleeping or giggling under the sheets by this time."

"I wouldn't call it giggling…" Akira mumbled, flustering softly and raising an unamused brow at him.

"What would you call it?"

"Never mind, I'm glad you're here, Mr. Detective because I need to know some information about a fellow first-year. Would you be oh so kind and grace me with your knowledge?" Kurusu said with a teasing voice, putting his computer the side. He watched Goro's eyes brighten and his expression changing from bored to peaked interest.

"And who might this fellow first-year be?"

"Futaba Sakura."

Red-haired hermit, she was an interesting lady, wasn't she? She mumbled nonsense about codes and video games that were hot in the market. She was antisocial, whatever he was planning to do with her he might else well throw those plans right out the window because there was a good chance she was not going to let Akira anywhere near her.

The only one she did allow near her was another first year, Yusuke Kitagawa, he had a passion for art and he was good at it. Amazingly good at it. His skills were prized and known as a natural talent, pure and rare. Yusuke was gorgeous as well, he had captured many eyes, male and female. Unfortunately, most threw away any idea of pursuing him once they came face to face with his… Eccentricities.

"Sakura… Sakura-san? Why would you need to know about her?" Akechi said awkwardly, running a hand through his brown locks. "Maybe you should focus your… Passions in someone else? Really, Kurusu, she isn't the type you're looking for?"

Kurusu let out a soft laugh, shaking his head and watching the other reddened slightly. "I-I'm sorry, did I make a mistake?"

"No, Goro, I'm not interested in her, I don't swing that way," Akira said with amusement, no shame in admitting it, most didn't know his sexuality, but hey, they didn't ask. He highly doubted Goro would have an issue with it either, the other struck him liberally.

"Oh, Oh! I'm sorry for assuming, I didn't know you were-"

"A freewheeling bisexual? Yeah, most people don't know it from the look of me. It's not that I don't like girls, just like a select few girls, and she isn't one of them." Akira said simply. "I need information on her for other reasons, don't worry, detective, nothing dangerous, you hold the right to arrest me if it is."

Akechi looked exasperated yet relieved, even though he didn't openly say he had an interest in guys, it was there, and he had lived his life wallowing in shame because of it. It was nice… Nice to have someone who was in the same boat as he was, even if it was Akira Kurusu.

He ignored the others teasing remarks and began to tell him what he wanted to hear. "Futaba Sakura, she's a bit young in mind and heart. She's thirteen, almost fourteen, she skipped the sixth grade after passing all the exams before even beginning the first semester, which explains her youth. I can't say I am exactly on the mark, but I am certain that she has relations with Wakaba Isshiki, a scientist working on cognitive pscience before her eventual demise. She killed herself when Futaba was in only seventh grade. Her father is nowhere to be found, so she lives with a family friend and her adoptive father, Sojiro Sakura." The detective spurted out the information sharply, the silver eyes in front of him widening.

"I-I meant more along of the lines of hobbies and interests, I didn't need to know all of that…" Akira said bashfully, typing the information in the computer that was situated back in his lap anyway. "Go on, what else do you know?"

"She's a master hacker, you don't want to make enemies with her, she's highly intelligent but still holds childish sides. She watches anime and cartoons, plays tons of video games, and collects more figurines that what is probably healthy. I heard her dad own some cafe in the backstreets of Tokyo and sent her here upon a prosecutor's request. She only talks about things that interest her and she doesn't have many friends. There's one boy though… Yusuke Kitagawa."

"Ah, Yusuke, I have a class with him, people say he's a total weirdo," Akira responded, a bit slowly, he was focused on typing up a storm at the moment.

"He means well, he's amazing in fine arts, they are always around each other-"

"Sounds like a match!"

"A-A match? Huh?"

Akira grinned with victory and snapped his computer closed, even though he was obviously tired of the bags under his eyes, he looked elated. "A match. Doesn't it sound great and kind of cliche? Only friends, outcasts, they get each other, they fall in love, bam, their soulmates… Or at least that's the idea." The boy looked almost dreamy, having a faraway look in his eyes as he created a scenario in his mind. An isolated date, maybe at night, maybe at the planetarium at it's loneliest hours or in a park with a picnic. Akechi scoffs and rolls his eyes, it reminded him how pathetic he truly thought the other was.

"You're such a female." Goro pointed out.

"Using gender roles, are we? Well, you know, you gave me some great stuff here, it really does help, so thanks." A smirk pulled at his lips, his silver eyes and glanced over at him. "But that's an awful amount of stuff even an aspiring detective shouldn't know, so why do you know it?"

Goro Akechi was an observant person, he was always the quiet child at the back of the room, always the one that everyone disregarded. He was a cameo, a tree in the background, he was never the focus, and he was oddly okay with it. Not being in the spotlight meant that he could get away with so much more, everything from not turning in homework to skipping classes. Instead of communicating with other people, he watched them. He watched everything from how they type on their cell phones to how they talk, he focuses in on every rumor and analyzes it, so knowing some of the most intimate details of Sakura's life… Well, that should be expected of someone like him.

"Who said I would share my secrets?" And with that, he put a finger over his closed lips in a silent hush and winked at him. A laugh erupted from the other, bingo, exactly the reaction he wanted!

"Charming, Akechi-kun, truly." And Goro smiled, softly, sweetly, genuinely, he was truly enjoying himself with his middle school enemy, it felt like he was sinning.

"So, now that you have used me for your personal wrongdoings, I would like to know why exactly you needed that information about Futaba if you aren't just trying to get laid."

"Oh, ouch, you know I'm not like that. For a matter of fact, I've only dated three girls, which I guess is supposed to serve some sort of point in this argument." Akira shook his head, his raven hair becoming even more messed up with it, a devilish smirk crossed his face and he shot the other a mischievous look. "Ever heard of The Matchmaker?"

"You're not trying to say…?"


End file.
